Not Very Ordinary Catches The Host Club's Eye!
by AisuBlend
Summary: Yoru Fuwari is not your very ordinary girl. She's anti-social, likes to be referred as to a boy, and doesn't live life as a normal high school student. Now, her parents have enrolled her in to Ouran Academy and the Host Club spots her out of the crowd! What are the outcomes of their plans! R&R Please! Ocx?
1. Prolouge

I had woken up this morning knowing that I'd be a new student at Ouran Academy. An amazing school with great academics and well-known student life. For this purpose, I was scared. Yes; scared and terrified. I had been rich _all_ my lifebut, to go to a rich kid school was just a bit too much. I had liked and enjoyed Independent Study. I would go to Takuya High School to pick up some work in the beginning of the week, lounge around all week in the mansion doing the work here and there, and then return the completed work at the end of the week! Fun, right? Although, now, I must attend Ouran Academy. And not only will there be many students there, but I might be FORCED to SOCIALIZE! I have NEVER socialized my ENTIRE life! Yes, I have talked a bit here and there, but that was only when I was a child attending my parent's business parties (which were seriously boring, I've never had interest in such things.) but they were only greetings.

I am a 15 year old girl, Yoru Fuwari. Yes, if you were wondering, my parents are the lead/head/whatever of the Fuwari Media Center. No, it isn't a company where the child takes over, but moreover, one of the employees who are doing a good job. I'm attending Ouran Academy because my parents decided it was time for me to socialize and make friends. Although I don't know who they are to make that decision for me since I never see them, only about once every two months since they are always in meetings and doing their best at whatever they do.

Not only am I an anti-social 15 year old girl... I get mistaken for a 14 year old boy due to the fact that I have short hair. I cut my hair like that when I realized I don't like long hair. Not only that, but when I fill out forms I like to put my Gender as Male while as I leave the "Sex" part "Female". So indeed, Ouran Academy will receive a 15 year old girl in a boy's uniform with short (short as in for a girl) dark brown hair and blue eyes in a boy's uniform today. Which reminds me, I must get out of my limo now in order to attend school today... Well then!


	2. Chapter 1: The Doors To The Host Club

Yoru Fuwari walked out of her limo and into class A-1, her new class as of today. She stood by the doorway with her hands in her pockets not knowing where to sit. Stares where given towards here from girls and glances from guys in the classroom. "Who is he?!" "He's kind of cute..." "A NEW STUDENT! AND HE'S HANDSOME!" where some of the most popular statements from the girls as they looked at Yoru. A young man with brown hair had bumped into Yoru, mostly because he was in the doorway. "Oh, excuse me." he said rather normally. "Eh? Oh, it's okay." Yoru replied rather bluntly. The brown haired boy looked at Yoru and blinked. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you! You're new here aren't you?" he spoke with a smile and a hand out for Yoru to shake.  
"O-Oh. Nice to meet you, Haruhi. I'm Yoru Fuwari!" Yoru responded brightly shaking Haruhi's hand. "Would you like to take a seat next to me? I'm sure if you took a seat with the girls, they would attack you and you would be dead in an instant. It seems that they're _all_ growing a crush on you." Haruhi stated.

In a matter of five minutes, Yoru and Haruhi were talking in their seats together laughing and getting along. As they were conversing, they heard a voice. "Ahem!" the voice went. Yoru looked up to see a guy with orange-brown hair looking down at her with disgust. "Hey, you're in my seat. So get off." he said rudely. "Hikaru! You don't have to be so mean to the new student! He just transferred in from Independent Study, so you're making our school's social life look bad! You're also making yourself seem like a jerk!" Haruhi said in annoyance.

"Well this guy is in _my_ seat! And I want him off." Hikaru stated strongly. Yoru got up from the seat and bowed. "I'm terribly sorry. Here, take your seat back." she said politely, she looked up at Hikaru then rather plainly seeing his expression changing from anger to surprise. Yoru looked to the guy next to Hikaru, which was obviously his twin. She smiled at both of them and took a seat in front of Haruhi.

Hikaru's twin looked over at Haruhi and said. "Hey, doesn't that new kid guy look a bit like a girl...?" he asked confused. "Well, I thought that too... but, you never know... But you sound so surprised, Kaoru... I don't see why you'd be surprised over this..." Haruhi replied as the twins took their seats. "If the new kid is a girl... I wonder why they're in a guy's uniform rather than a girl's... He- or she- looks kind of pretty... well, kinda... I _guess_..." Hikaru said wonderingly.

Class went by fast and it was time for lunch. "Yoru, would you like to have lunch with us?" Haruhi asked kindly. Yoru nodded and replied, "Uh sure! Though I won't be eating today." Yoru walked over to Haruhi and the twins. "How about we have lunch in the classroom since that's what Haruhi does all the time?" suggested Hikaru and Kaoru in perfect unison. Haruhi was unboxing her bento carefully as Yoru nodded in agreement.

They all sat down and conversed random things until Kaoru brought something up. "Yoru... are you a... girl?" he asked rather weak. "Yeah." replied Yoru quickly with a nod. "So... why are you cross-dressing to school...?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi quickly said, "You don't have to ask Hikaru. She must have her reasons." Haruhi had butted in before Yoru could respond knowing that she might have felt uncomfortable answering. This caught the twins off guard and left them in surprise.

The rest of the day went by fast and the teacher had soon excused them to go. As Yoru was getting her stuff the twins had sprung up a question. "Hey, Yoru how about you..." started off Hikaru, "...come with us and Haruhi to the Host Club." finished off Kaoru. "Our friends would love to meet you." they said in unison rather evil-ish. "Uhhh... sure... I guess...? Yeah I'll come with you guys." said Yoru awkwardly. "Great!" they both replied in unison and walked back to Haruhi. Yoru had gone over to them and the four started walking to the Host Club.

They opened the doors to a room read "Music Room #3" and there were standing four boys looking as if they were waiting impatiently... well only one was. "WHERE _WERE_ YOU TWO WITH MY DAUGHTER?! I WAS **WORRIED** FOR A HALF SECOND THAT SHE COULD'VE BEEN IN AN _ACCIDENT_! YOU ARE ALL _LATE_ BY THREE MINUTES! _THREE_!" exaggerated in anger a tall blonde with purple eyes. "Relax, Boss... We were late because..." started Kaoru, "...we were going to introduce you guys to Haruhi's new friend." finished off Hikaru. "Her name is Yoru!" they both said together.

The blonde blinked for a second and looked at a dark brown haired boy (who was mentioned by Hikaru and Kaoru to actually be a girl). He stared into Yoru's blue eyes for a second and then started to spazz. "MY DAUGHTER HAS FINALLY FOUND A FEMALE COMPANION! I AM SO PROUD AND HAPPY! THE DAY HAS FINALLY COME! LET US ALL CELEBRATE! HARUHI HAS A FEMAKE COMPANION, EVERYONE!" the blonde yelled practically squeezing Yoru to death. He had said some more words that were not understandable since he was talking too fast, but as the seconds went, he was hugging Yoru tighter and tighter.

"H-Help... Please...! SOMEONE. HE'S _KILLING_ ME!" at that time the whole Host Club had to try and pry their boss off of Yoru. "I'm sorry, young miss. But it seems as if Tamaki contains no self control and had gone overboard," said a black haired young man pushing his glasses up, "You must be Yoru Fuwari, a transfer student who was taking Independent Study. You're an anti-social young girl who has had no friends, as a child you never fancied attending business parties, and your family owns the Fuwari Media Center. Ocasionally, you like being referred to a boy; which results into your short hair. Am I wrong?" he said ending with a business-like smile. Yoru looked up at him not knowing where as to be scared or amazed, or even both.

"I, uh... No. You're correct..." Yoru said blinking.


	3. Chapter 2: The New Host!

"Whoa! Yo-chan's family owns all the cool stuff!" said a short little boy holding a pink bunny. "Errr... Yeah... we do...?" said Yoru feeling a bit uncomfortable. At this moment Tamaki stepped in. "I am Tamaki. The one in the glasses is Kyoya, the short child-ish one is Honey-senpai, and the tall one is Mori-senpai. I see that you have already met those _shady_ twins and my lovely daughter, Haruhi!" Tamaki introducing everyone had started out all serious until he mentioned Haruhi... then he got all funny and weird... and it seemed like that was his real self. "Oh, hi everyone... Yeah okay... Hi..." said Yoru waving a bit weak.

"SO CUTE!" exclaimed Tamaki getting really jumpy and excited again. Tamaki had finished his little spazz moment and went to the point. "Normally, I'd ask girls what their type is but, you don't see, like the kind of person who wants guys to make her feel loved... do you?" he asked quite serious. "Uh... no... I feel as if it's not real love and there's no emotion or actual feelings put into your words to make someone feel loved... it's fake. Although if it makes someone happy... it has some value in the end..." replied Yoru looking down at the ground.

As she looked up, she realized that the Host Club was looking at her. Only one that wasn't was Haruhi who was setting up some tea cups. "Wow..." the guys mumbled. Kyoya blinked and said, "Well. It's time for Hosting hours! But, Tamaki, let's close early today. And Yoru... stay. I have some sort of Host Club job to discuss with you." Tamaki opened the doors and girls flooded in the room. Hikaru and Kaoru were doing some sort of homosexual incest stuff from Yoru's point of view, as Tamaki was using his looks and words to dazzle and fancy girls. Haruhi was just going with the flow, and Honey-senpai was himself with Mori staying quiet as a rock by his side with girls dying due to Honey's cuteness.

"So, uh, Kyoya... What did you want to discuss...? Some sort of Host club... err- job...?" spoke a confused Yoru. Kyoya did not look away from his laptop but said, "Lots of girls in your class today were talking about your looks, and I think that if you join the Host Club, we'd get more girls to come in and we'd have a bigger profit of money. More money is equal to more Hosting trips and more personal Host Club vacations. And, more girls is equal to more happy girls."

"But, uh, I'M A GIRL MYSELF. How do I- Or do you mean...?" Yoru explained confusingly surprised and embarassed. "Do what Haruhi is doing. She is a girl, and she's hosting. Although she is hosting because she's in debt in must pay us back, it seems that she's enjoying herself." Kyoya said typing things into his laptop. "But- I, uh...! M- Fine, I guess..." said Yoru giving up. Kyoya looked over at her and smiled his business-like smile once again. "Well, we'll be closing now to discuss your hosting job." he said as he got up and cleared his throat. "Ladies! May I have your attention?! The Host Club will be closing their hosting hours early this evening! If you would please exit at this moment, that would be wonderful! We expect to see some of you tomorrow during lunch tomorrow as we will be open then to make up for this unexpected closure! Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day!" Kyoya announced. The girls in the room soon exited in a big bunch slowly, and then the twins shut the doors.

"KYOYA! WHY ARE WE CLOSING EARLY? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THIS!" exclaimed Tamaki spazzing again. "Relax, Tamaki. We are closing early to discuss Yoru becoming a host. She has agreed and accepted to this job, but we must go over what she needs to know and his 'type'." said Kyoya sweat-dropping. "WHAT?! ''AGREED' AND 'ACCEPTED'?! I ACTUALLY GAVE IN AND GAVE UP BECAUSE IT SEEMED THAT MR. STALKER WOULDN'T LET ME SAY NO, AND I WOULD NOT LIKE TO SEE THE TERRIFYING OUTCOME OF SAYING NO!" spazzed Yoru, ending her yelling with a fall to the ground. "What have I gotten my self into?!" she groaned.


	4. Chapter 3: Hosting Time

"YORU'S BECOMING A HOST?! YAY!" Tamaki exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air and finally hugged Yoru tightly, spinning around the room with excitement. "T- Please let go..." blushed Yoru trying to push him away, but his hugging only got tighter. "I-Idiot! Ju- LET GO!" exclaimed Yoru with her face red as a tomato. She pushed Tamaki off in a harsh way. He looked at her intensely, and so did the rest of the Host Club. Yoru looked around the room and sighed. "What is it this time? If you're going to make me do something else I'm NOT going to do it for you idiots! You guys are seriously e-" "The Cold Type..." the twins said in unison smiling at Yoru in an evil way.

A whole week has passed since that crazy day with the Host Club, and through out the week Yoru had some Hosting Lessons with Tamaki. But, it mostly consisted of the two spazzing on each other. Every time Yoru got something wrong, Tamaki would yell in an idiotic way. Every time Tamaki would correct Yoru oe something she did that was actually done right, she would scream out that she was right. When Yoru arrived at the Host Club for her first day hosting, she actually couldn't wait. She hurried and opened the doors to the Host Club. She speed-walked over to everyone and exclaimed, "I'm ready to make people happy! So, when do we start?". Tamaki smiled slyly and spoke up, "Now, now, Yoru... We open in five minutes so remember everything I taught yo-" "Taught me? All you did was yell at me ridiculously...!" "BUT YOU DID THE SAME!" "ONLY BECAUSE I WAS RIGH-" the two bickered until Kyoya broke the verbal fight, "Well, it seems that if you two don't stop yelling about silly things we won't be prepared in time for our guests..." he said writing things down in his clipboard. "Yeah, these two. They behave poorly! No wonder why they fight with each over..." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison. "Look who's talking..." retorted Haruhi causing the twins to look over at her and prove that they behave much better than Tamaki and Yoru.

"Hika-chan, Kao-chan! Please stop fighting with Haru-chan. The Host Club opens in one minute!" alerted Honey causing everyone to stop and get ready. Soon, many ladies came in and the host club was hosting! A few girls went up to Kyoya to as who that brown-haired blue eyed boy was. "Why, that's our new Host: Yoru!" he replied. Soon enough, a few girls went up to Yoru. "You're Yoru right...?" a girl asked timidly while blushing.


	5. Chapter 4: An Unexpected Idea from Yoru

Yoru looked up at the girl and shifted her eyes over to side. "Y-Yeah! That's me.. but why are you asking for my name? Are you all of you pretty- I MEAN girls stupid...?! It's obvious you went over to Kyoya to ask for my name..." Yoru said pretending to be cold and rude. "Well... I'm not very good at math... So, I guess I am stupid..." said one of the girls while sweat-dropping. Yoru looked at the girl and quickly looked at the ground while pretending to be nervous by fidgeting with her tie. "I-I... I could tutor you if you want... but, it's not like I care for your sake or anything! I... I just don't want you to believe that you are stupid when you might be s-smart...!"

"Yoru..." many girls said while blushing in astonishment. "Wh-what?!" she asked confused, Kyoya walked over to their table and smiled his signature business-like smile. "I see you've met the cold type... Yoru is new here at Ouran Academy and many girls are very fond of his looks so we had him join... especially due to fact that the whole Host Club was meticulous to his unique personality to people he likes and enjoys company of." he said as Yoru was alarmed by his words and spoke up, "H-HEY! I'M NOT COLD TO PEOPLE I LIKE OR ENJOY THEIR COMPANY OF! WHAT ARE YOU E-EVEN TALKING ABOUT?! JUST G-GO AWAY, KYOYA!" she yelled viciously seemingly spazzing at every word. Kyoya chuckled and walked back to his previous location as he jotted down some words in a black clipboard of his.

All the other girls who were with other hosts looked at Yoru since "he" caught their attention due to the ridiculously loud volume in her voice. There were mumbles going around the room. "Who's the new host?" "Tamaki who is that new boy?!" "Haruhi... is that a new host?" "Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, is that attractive boy a new host?" "Hikaru! Kaoru! That new host is awfully loud!" along with other phrases went around the room with big stares and glances.

After confusion was cleared and another hour or so of hosting, it was time to close. "Thank you for coming, ladies! We'll so you all tomorrow!" Tamaki shouted as girls walked out the room. As soon as they were all cleared and gone Yoru sighed. "That was somewhat fun but tiring..." he said wearily. Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to Yoru and hugged her. "You were so cute! Being cold and everything!" Kaoru said right before Hikaru added, "I almost believed that you didn't like them! But when you said some things, you stated the obvious!" Yoru sweat-dropped and muttered, "This is going to be a long school year... Oh well... BUT I HAVE A PLAN!" Everyone looked over at Yoru and listened intently. "We should hold a special private field trip in celebration that I'm a new host! Yeah?! Yeah?!" Yoru said ending with a big cocky smile.

"That's not a bad idea, Yoru... BUT THAT WAS MY IDEA!" insisted Tamaki. "Well you know what? Shut it, King. BECAUSE I SAID IT FIRST!" Yoru said ending with her big cocky smile again as Tamaki sobbed in his corner. The twins high-fived in approval that Yoru was going to make the Host Club fun as Honey and Mori just stood there confused. Haruhi walked over to Tamaki and said, "Senpai... you don't have to get upset over some silly words Yoru said... I'm sure she didn't mean it anyways! She was just setting the mood, that's all..." as she patted his back.

"No, Haruhi," he said with a sniffle. "You don't understand! She told me to shut it...!" he said ending with a sob. Haruhi sighed as in a signal to give up and walked over to everyone else. Yoru walked over to Tamaki and exhaled deeply. "T-Tamaki... I.. uh.. I r-really didn't mean it or whatever! J.. Just c'mon... s-snap out of it! I w-wouldn't dare to actually mean such a thing to say to... you..." she stuttered while saying the last word silently. Tamaki looked over to Yoru and blinked as the rest of the Host Club stared at them.


	6. Chapter 5: You're Not Very Ordinary

"Well I guess you're right, Yoru!" said Tamaki in an energetic tone as he held up his pride. "Yeah! I_ am_ right!," Yoru exclaimed feeling cocky again until his words left full impact on her. "W-wait... I am?! I-I- mean... yeah! I didn't really mean for you to shut it..." she said trailing off her words.

The Host Club rambled on together for the next 30 minutes until Yoru raised her voice and said, "Why did you gets pick_ me_ as a Host though? Why me?!" with a curious tone. Everyone looked over at her. "Well, because, Yo-chan! You're different from anyone else in this school...!" Honey-senpai said with a cute smile as Mori nodded after Honey's words. "Whaa-? I mean, I don't... what?" Yoru asked still very puzzled. "What Honey means is that..." started Kaoru, "That you're different from any other person in this school; boy or girl." finished Hikaru.

"Uh, guys, thanks -I think- but I still don't get what you're trying to say about me..." laughed off Yoru nervously feeling stupid. "What Hikaru and Kaoru mean to say that you are not like everyone else. Yes, we would have just shrugged you off if your personality was boring and such, but..." Kyoya said trying to find the right words. "You're not very ordinary, and it caught our eye!" Tamaki said ending the whole confusion.

**_Sorry for the short ending and the sucky cliff-hanger! I have writer's block and this fanfiction isn't very good... I'll probably get more inspirations after I read some K-pop scenarios...! ^^;_**


	7. Chapter 6: The Special Meeting!

T'was Saturday, a day that the Host Club invited Yoru to a cafe to show her why she was so... not ordinary! They had all agreed to meet up at 10, but Yoru having boy-like instincts... she arrived fifteen after. She wore a white-collared dress shirt with a loose grey sweater-vest, casual khaki shorts, and red sneakers. Yoru entered the cafe lazily as she yawned looking around. _Where are those weirdos?!_ she thought. Her curious eyes roamed around the cozy cafe until she spotted the Host Club. She sighed and walked over expecting Tamaki to spazz. "YOU WERE FIFTEEN MINUTES LATE YOU LAZY DOG! DO YOU REALIZE HOW TICKED OFF WE ARE!? AND ALSO WORRIED! WHAT IF YOU GOT KIDNAPPED?!" he continued to yell nonsense until Yoru place her index finger over his mouth as a way for him to shut up. She cleared her throat and started, "Well..." she said nonchalantly, "MAYBE IF YOU RELIED ON MY LAZY BOY-LIKE INSTINCTS WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM! DUE TO MY PERSONALITY, YOU SHOULD BE EXPECTING THIS FROM ME?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, TAMAKI?! THE KING?! WAIT DON'T ANSWER THAT! BECAUSE_ I_ AM."

Before anyone knew it, the two started bickering about who the king was until the twins came to an agreement. "Alright, alright we got it..." Hikaru said rather annoyed. "You're both kings! Tamaki is King of Perverted Idiots and Yoru is King of Cutely Arrogant." stated Kaoru with somewhat the same tone as his twin. This caught Tamaki off-guard. "HOW THE HELL IS BEING ARROGANT _CUTE_?! DO YOU _SEE_ HOW YORU ACTS?! SHE IS NOWHERE NEAR CUTE! SHE'S AN ARROGANT, MESSY, LAZY, NOWHERE NEAR LADY LIKE,...!" Tamaki exclaimed continuing on with rude statements towards Yoru, although nobody was listening. "Well, now that we're all here we can start. Although it's a shame that this 'meeting' will end soon since, well, Tamaki is practically describing you on what we had plan... Seems that this discussion will sadly end short; Thank you very much, Tamaki." Kyoya said glaring over at Tamaki who suddenly turned into very quiet with a frown. Honey-senpai pouted and wailed out, "Awhh! But I wanted this 'meeting' to be fun and loooong!" Mori gestured Honey-senpai to sit back down as Haruhi desperately sighed. Kyoya writing, Tamaki frowning, Honey pouting, Mori sitting, Haruhi sighing, and the Twins just blankly staring at them all caused Yoru to blinked. "So, uh, what's the point of this whole get-together...?" a very blunt Yoru asked finally some-what realizing. The whole Host Club, excluding Yoru, hung their heads in unison and sighed. Yoru was indeed... not very ordinary, let's say...?

**Ahh, Mr. Author is dearly and terribly sorry this story took so long to be updated! My studies are taking over for me... ^^;; Ah well, I'll try my best to keep updating!**


	8. Chapter 7: Same Old Same Old

The host club went into full detail on what Yoru requested. Although... "Bleh, could you guys just stop talking to me though?!" muttered Yoru. Although she thought she said that to herself, the host club turned towards her. "This is getting out of hand... out of my comfort zone... all this talking is a bit too much..." she said while looking down. Nobody could see her face, nobody knew her expression. "Well, we somewhat understand. But that crosses the club's policies. You are now an official host, you must not break the policy." stated Kyoya firmly. Yoru shot her head back up and looked at him. "WHAT?!" she exclaimed. She solemnly sighed and stood up from her chair. "Well, I better go home... I was making ramen so..." trailed off Yoru as she walked off. "WAIT!" shouted the twins. The stopped her in her tracks and pulled her back to the table.

"Did you just say... ramen? Do you make it like the commoner's do?!" asked Tamaki fully engaged into the conversation. Yoru nodded slowly not very sure on how to respond to Tamaki. "Gentleman! We are going to Yoru's house! ONWARD!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Wh- Bu- YOU GUYS CANNOT JUST BARGE IN LIKE THAT AND MAKE A FINAL DECISION. IT'S MY HOUSE, I DON'T WANT YOU GUYS ROAMING AROUND, YOU'LL PROBABLY GET LOST!" a very furious Yoru shouted. "Ah, well, you get used to it after a while, Yoru..." stated Haruhi blandly. After a big verbal fight, Tamaki won and the host club had set off for Yoru's house.

On the ride, Tamaki was very jittery, the twins were happy and conversing with joy about ramen, Honey was just plain happy, Mori was stoic, Haruhi was neutral, and Kyoya was just... Kyoya. When they arrived the host club jumped out of the car and stood in astonishment. Although they knew Yoru was riched, they actually hadn't expect her house to look like...  
Big gate, Big white house with three stories, rose garden, and two limos in the side parking. At that moment everyone -excluding Haruhi, Yoru, and Kyoya- ran into the house like children. Haruhi and Kyoya sighed as Yoru grumbled. "Ughh! Now I have to take care of four children...!" she exclaimed in fury.


	9. Chapter 8:A Plan

Yoru sighed and trudged behind Haruhi and Kyoya. She entered the house expressionless as a maid bowed. "Hello, Ms. Fuwari." the maid had said warmly. "Yeah, yeah, hello to you too." Yoru lazily said in a somewhat rude manner. Her eyes roamed around until she was able to figure out where the "children" where at. Yoru walked slowly towards a room that she usually hangs out in. She only happened to walk into the exploring the whole class. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?!" she exclaimed angrily. She ran over to Tamaki and lightly flicked his forehead. "Hey, stop screwing around with my CDs!" she demanded furiously. She walked over to Honey-senpai who was just sitting on the for with Mori-senpai staring around at her belongings. "You two! You're good." she said satisfied. She walked over to the twins tiredly and pinned them both to the ground.

"Stay out of my stuff, GOT IT, HOES?!" yelled Yoru informally. Until she noticed at how close this was to skinship, she quickly backed away and ran out of the room. Yoru ran to her room quickly and shut the door, locking it. She panted heavily as she rushed to her drawers to find something. Yoru had quickly found three sharp objects, and her having a smart mind, she had a plan.

**OMG NOW DAYS I WRITE SOOOO SMALL. APOLOGIZES. Life and school and kjhfjkhfjkhfjksfhkjlsdfhk IM SO SORRY OTL**.


	10. Chapter 9: Friends

Yoru loudly walked all over the house to find where the Host Club was _now_. She finally found Tamaki and the twins running around her backyard while Haruhi, Kyoya, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai had tea calmly inside. "YOU THREE!" furiously yelled Yoru. She stomped towards them and held up three sharp objects. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, OFF MY PROPERTY OR LEARN TO CONTROL YOURSELVES! I HATE HAVING GUESTS, AND I DON'T LIKE INTERACTING WITH HUMAN BEINGS JUST AS MUCH. I'VE HAD IT UP TO _HERE_ WITH TRYING TO TALK TO YOU ALL, SO JUST STOP!" she raged. Tamaki's eyes widened as the twins were just left in shock. Tamaki cleared his throat to speak properly and blinked twice. "Yoru, I don't understand your improper attitude! Why must you treat your friends like this? Don't you like seeing other people happy-" "SINCE WHEN THE HELL ARE _YOU_ MY FRIEND?!" exclaimed Yoru interrupting Tamaki. Tamaki kept quiet for a moment as the twins just blinked. "Don't you know your social boundaries, Yoru? Like, when to stop? You're going to hurt one of us soon." stated Hikaru blandly. "Yeah, soon enough, we'll all get tired of your rudeness. It's not every day you meet people like us who really don't mind up until a high point." Kaoru added.

"They're right. I understand if you don't know how to react and when or not to be mean, but you'll soon have to learn that." Tamaki stated, ending with a smile. It was people like them Yoru always wanted to meet. She read it in the mangas, and saw it in the animes. Even watched one or two dramas with those types of characters. Those people who never gave up on you. Yoru faced the ground not knowing how to react. "H-how do I react... to... your kindne...ss?" she stuttered. Yoru hesitantly looked up from the ground towards them with tears streaming down her face. She put on a bright smile and wiped her tears with her arm. "Thank you." she mumbled. Yoru was finally able to smile of true happiness and thankfulness. "I'm sorry..." she muttered.

Finally, school has come and Yoru walked to her class with an awkward stare at the floor. As she was unknown the world's happenings at the moment due to her deep stare at the ground, two elbows secretly got placed on her shoulders. "Hey, Yoru." Hikaru greeted plainly. Yoru jumped up and away from them, now standing in front of the twins. "Whoa! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she questioned in a ninja-like pose. Kaoru slightly chuckled and shook his head. "We just want to walk with you to class..." he said. "...like friends do." Hikaru said finishing his brother's statement. Yoru sighed in relief and walked in the middle of them.

"Then... I guess we'll walk to class together from now on." Yoru said giving in. "We didn't say anything about everyday..." Hikaru teased. "She's falling for us, Hikaru!" Kaoru said continuing the tease. Yoru jumped up in surprise by their words. "WHOA, WHOA, WHOA," she exclaimed, "I don't even know what love is or feels like so, CALM YOURSELVES." She finally just shrugged and continued walking with them silently leaving Hikaru and Kaoru in thought. _What is love anyways? And, friends? We're friends now? What. _Yoru pondered in desperate thought while annoyed as she walked to class.


End file.
